Un serment inviolable
by frashers
Summary: "Mais tu n'as pas le choix Granger. " - " Arrangeons tout cela par un serment ?" Le trio d'Or est de retour à Poudlard, pour une dernière année. Hermione est partagée entre le nouveau professeur de DCFM mais aussi avec Malefoy qui ne cesse de l'embêter..(Désolé pour le résumé ! Je suis plutôt nul..) DRAMIONE STORY
1. Chapitre 1 : Poudlard Here I Come

**A/N : Alors, j'ai eue une foulée d'inspiration, et je me suis dis "JE DOIS ECRIRE TOUT DE SUITE !". Mon autre dramione est en cours d'écriture aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^. Bref, me voilà pour une nouvelle aventure, une dramione pendant l'époque de Poudlard cette fois ci. Désolé pour le résumé totalement exécrable.. J'espère que ce chapitre de transition va vous plaire.**

**Rating : T **  
**Disclaimer : JKR, mais l'histoire est la mienne, dont certains personnages que j'aurai inventés.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard here I come !**

Harry venait tout juste d'apparaître chez les Weasley, au terrier. Il fût accueillit par des câlins de Madame Weasley, Ginny et Hermione. Ronald quant à lui lui donna une tappe amicale dans le dos qui fit rire le jeune Survivant.  
Le lendemain, le Trio d'Or allait entamer leurs dernières années à Poudlard. Ils avaient découverts les horcruxes durant leur été, et deux semaines avant le 1er Septembre, ils étaient retournés à la vie "normale". Plus aucun signe de Voldemort depuis qu'Harry avait détruits les horcruxes, et il savait pertinemment qu'il lui en manquait. Le jeune Potter était dans le salon des Weasley, discutant avec Hermione qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Harry, arrête de stresser, tu me déconcentre. Marmonna Hermione, en tournant la page du journal.

- Mais imagine Vo.. vous-savez-qui se cache justement pour prendre des forces et nous attaquer par surprise.

- C'est probable, mais on saura quoi faire, on est préparé pour ça. Et tout Poudlard, mis à part les Serpentard bien sûr, seront de ton côté. Tu représentes le bien Harry.. Répondit Ginny, en embrassant son amoureux sur la joue.

Harry s'empourpra et il acquiesça, reprenant son jeu d'échec avec Ron qui ne cessait de le battre. Seul domaine où le rouquin arrivait à battre Hermione et Harry.  
La nuit tomba rapidement et les jeunes élèves de Poudlard finirent par monter se coucher. Le lendemain, Madame Weasley les réveilla bien trop tôt à leurs goûts. Ils petit-déjeunèrent et transplanèrent alors sur le Quai 9 3/4. Plusieurs élèves y étaient déjà, accompagnés de leurs parents. Hermione avait fini par dissiper ses boucles qui étaient moins broussailleux, malgré qu'elle se battait toujours avec le matin.

La brunette tira son chariot, contenant ses bagages et les laissa sur le côté, afin de prendre ceux moins encombrants. Elle se fit bousculer par une tête blonde qui ne s'excusa pas, bien au contraire. Le jeune Malefoy était accompagné de ses deux toutous, Crabbe et Goyle. Blaise Zabini, quant à lui était en retrait, les suivants parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire. Le métis s'arrêta alors face à Harry et lui serra la main avant de saluer Ginny et Hermione.

- Blaise ! Que fais-tu avec eux ? Viens! S'écria Malefoy, une main dans une des poches de son pantalon noir. L'autre tenait sa simple valise.

- Je vous rejoins dans le compartiment, vas-y devant Drake.. Il se tourna, attendant que le blond reprenne sa route et il soupira. Désolé, il ne se fait toujours pas l'idée que je sois "ami" avec vous. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, jusqu'à ce que ce furet ne me bouscule. Répondit Hermione, en remettant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

- Il est pas comme ça au fond, après tout, chacun se construit sa propre bulle. Bon, je vais y aller. On se voit à Poudlard de toute manière. Il salua le reste du groupe et parti en direction du train, montant à l'intérieur.

Hermione, Ron et Harry écoutèrent les dernières indications de Madame Weasley qui serrait Ginny dans ses bras, l'étouffant. La jeune rousse réussit à se dégager de ses bras et ils montèrent également dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Une fois ce dernier trouvé, ils s'assirent sur les banquettes et Hermione fini par sortir un livre. Ron leva les yeux au ciel en lisant le titre du livre et il observa la porte de leur cabine, espérant que le chariot à confiseries passe rapidement. Une fois ceci fait, le jeune Weasley bloqua l'accès du chariot, achetant plusieurs bonbons. Tout y passait, et une fois ceci fait, il lacha le tout sur la banquette, mangeant sans partager.

- Ron je peux en avoir un... ?

Hermione reçu un regard noir du roux et elle soupira. Elle ferma son livre et le rangea dans sa besace avant de prendre sa robe de sorcier et d'observer Harry et Ginny qui étaient enlacés. Je vais faire un petit tour, je reviens. La jeune femme ferma la porte de la cabine derrière elle et longea le compartiment, saluant quelques Gryffondor. Elle tomba alors sur Luna qui vendait des magazines du Chicaneur. Elle discuta avec elle lorsqu'un métis sortit d'une porte, se massant les tempes suivit de Théodore Nott.

- Vous allez bien les garçons ? demanda Luna, en arquant un sourcil sous ses lunettes en forme de soleil.

- Drake, voilà le problème. Ils nous crient dessus pour un rien. Nous reproche d'être amis avec...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Théo, tu peux le dire, je ne vais pas me vexer. Rassura Hermione, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Donc, je disais, il a pété un plomb, et je suis sorti avec Blaise, on en avait marre. Vous avez de la place dans votre cabine ?

- Vous êtes les bienvenus les garçons ! Venez !

La brunette fit signe aux deux Serpentards de la suivre. Elle ouvrit la porte à nouveau et attira l'attention de ses meilleurs amies qui saluèrent les deux Vert et Argent.  
En effet, durant la sixième année, Théodore et Blaise étaient les deux seuls à mettre leurs clichés de côté dont une troisième personne, Pansy Parkinson, qui était entrain de se maquiller avec Daphnée Greengrass.

Ils s'assirent donc sur les banquettes, se battant avec Ron pour manger des friandises que le rouquin avait acheté. Théodore se lança dans une discussion sur les livres, passion qu'il avait depuis sa tendre enfance, avec Hermione et ces deux derniers ne s'arrêtaient pas du tout. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, à la gare. Ils descendirent tous lorsqu'Hermione sentit un regard pesant sur elle. Elle arqua un sourcil et se tourna, découvrant Malefoy qui était adossé à une porte. Elle fit signe à ses camarades d'avancer sans elle. Elle se tourna vers le blondinet et l'observa.

- Que veux-tu Malefoy ?

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu respire le même air que moi.

- Cesse tes gamineries et grandis un peu. Que veux-tu, je ne le répeterai pas une troisième fois.

Le blond observa la jeune femme longuement avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa route, la bousculant à nouveau. La brune sursauta légèrement et se laissa coller au mur à cause du Serpentard. Elle haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête avant de partir en direction de l'extérieur. Elle vit ses amies sur le quai et elle les rejoint vite, montant dans les calèches.  
Après une balade d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement à Poudlard, château qu'ils considéraient tous comme leurs maisons. Après être entrés dans la Grande Salle et après avoir participé aux répartitions, ils dégustèrent le repas lorsque le professeur Dumbledore présenta un nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Accueuillez chaleureusement Pierrick Chairman, votre nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.s'exclama le vieil homme, sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Le professeur posa son regard sur la table des Gryffondor, particulièrement sur Hermione qui riait aux éclats à une blague que Seamus venait tout juste de raconter. Le professeur Chairman sourit en coin, sachant pertinemment que l'année venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

**Oh oh, qui est donc Pierrick Chairman ? Donnez moi vos avis par review. Je ne vous force pas. ;) **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Oh my Chairman !

**A/N : Bon, je vois que plusieurs personnes lisent ma fanfic, ça me fait plaisir. Bref, voilà le second chapitre, qui est plus une "transition". J'espère que ça va vous plaire, voilà voilà. Par contre il est ****SUPER**** court.**

**Rating : T **  
**Disclaimer : JKR, mon histoire cependant et quelques personnes m'appartiennent.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Oh my Chairman.**

Hermione était dans les couloirs en direction du cours de Défenses contre les Forces du mal. Ses cheveux qui retombaient le long de ses épaules, en même temps qu'elle marchait. Sa robe de sorcier parfaitement mise qui, sous cette dernière, contenait l'uniforme parfaitement repassé. La jeune femme sourit à ses camarades, tout en tenant sa besace sur son épaule, laissant sa main touché la lanière du sac. Elle tourna à un couloir et arriva devant une grande porte où les Serpentards étaient adossé contre le mur ainsi que quelques Serdaigle et plusieurs Gryffondor. Elle sourit à ses confrères et s'approcha de Harry et Pansy qui discutait inlassablement sous le regard mauvais de Malefoy.

- Hermione ! On parlait du professeur Chairman. Tu penses quoi de lui ?

- Rien, j'espère juste qu'il va bien nous faire étudier le programme, je tiens à mes ASPICS moi.

- Oublie ça un peu, je parle physiquement. Répondit Pansy, adressant un clin d'oeil à Hermione qui secoua la tête.

- Vous pouvez parlez de ce sujet quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Arrête de faire ton petit puceau Harry ! Tu parles bien de filles avec Ron ?

- C'est différent, et je me restreints parce que je sors avec Ginny, dit-il, en soupirant doucement.

- Entrez.

Une voix calme, et apaisante. Les élèves se tournèrent vers cette dite voix et ils découvrèrent le Professeur Chairman qui avait son coude contre la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit sur le coin de ses derniers, laissant les élèves entrer un par un. Hermione s'assit donc à côté de Dean Thomas, qui était encore dans les vappes, toujours pas reveillé. Elle s'assit donc tout devant, comme à son habitude et entendit les rires d'Harry et Ron qui l'observait. Elle comprit rapidement et leurs tira la langue.

- Miss..

- Granger, répondit-elle, avec confiance.

- Miss Granger, rangez moi donc cette langue, vous l'utiliserez plus tard.

Rouge de honte sous les rires de ses camarades, la jeune femme voulait qu'une chose, entrr dans un trou et y rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se redressa alors, attachant ses cheveux d'un simple chignon et se concentra sur le cours.

- Comme vous le savez, je suis votre professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Et je suis là pour vous apprendre à vous défendre bien évidemment, dit-il, sous les gloussements des jeunes filles de la pièce. Commençons, quels sont les trois sorts inpardonnable ?

Hermione leva la main assez rapidement, et les élèves se posaient toujours la même question : comment la brune pouvait lever le doigt aussi vite après une question alors que son cerveau devrait prendre le temps de recevoir l'informations. Le professeur laissa la parole à la brune qui accorda plusieurs points à sa maison pour le bonheur des Gryffondor. A la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent et le professeur Chairman s'approcha du pupitre où Hermione rangeait ses affaires.

- Miss Granger, je dois dire que je suis impressionné par votre intelligence.

- Merci professeur.

- Et si tu veux des conseils, je suis là pour t'aider.

- C'est gentil, je viendrai vers vous en cas de problèmes.

La jeune femme sourit et remit son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir de la salle, ignorant le regard malfaisant du brun qui l'observa sortir, murmurant un "a nous deux, Troscott..". Il rit légèrement et repartit à ses occupations.  
Malefoy avait vu toute l'interaction et arqua un sourcil en écoutant les paroles du professeur, à l'aide d'une invention des Weasley.. Il ne voulait le reconnaître mais leurs objets servaient plutôt bien. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant la brune s'approcher de ses amis qui l'attendait au coin d'une statue et les joues de la brune se rosirent en voyant Ron qui souriait grandement. Ennuyé, le blond parti vers sa salle commune, se ressassant la phrase du professeur..

* * *

**Troscott ? Comment ça Troscott ? Une idée de qui est Troscott ? Laisse moi vos avis en review xx **


	3. Chapitre 3 : Do you mean I'm jealous ?

**A/N : En prenant compte une review qu'on m'a laissée, je me suis dis _"minceeeee c'est vrai!"_ Donc dans le chapitre je remercie Philou pour me l'avoir dit, sinon j'aurai continué l'histoire sans que personne comprenne x) RAR à la fin du chapitre.**

**Rating : T**  
**Disclaimer : JKR, mon histoire, quelques personnages à moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Do you mean i'm jealous ? **

Assise à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, la Princesse des rouge et or était entrain de raconter une histoire à Harry sur les moldus qui l'écoutait attentivement. La jeune femme fini par rire en écoutant la réplique d'Harry, imitant le professeur Rogue. Deux tables plus loin, un blond était perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, les paroles du professeur Chairman l'avait laissé tout drôle alors qu'elle n'était même pas adressé à lui. Il soupira et croqua dans sa pomme l'air absent lorsque Pansy prit la parole.

- Oh oh, ça à l'air de se gâter chez les Lions..

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago, reprenant ses esprits.

- Regarde et écoute par toi-même.

Hermione qui riait cinq minutes plus tôt devînt lasse et perdue son sourire lorsque le roux arriva à la table, accompagné de Lavandre Brown. La jeune brune toisa la blonde du regard rapidement tout comme Ginny et fini par reporter son attention sur son plat. Attention qui fut perdue à cause du bruit insuportable que les deux amants provoquait en s'embrassant.

- Vous pouvez vous embrassez ailleurs ? Y'a des gens qui mangent ici.

- Si t'es pas contente tu peux très bien allez te faire voir répliqua sèchement Lavande, caressant la joue de Ron.

- J'irai me faire voir quand tu auras cessé de jouer la bimbo ici.

Lavande tourna la tête vers la brune qui ne se laissait pas du tout faire et c'est d'un sourire hypocrite que la blonde prit un verre de jus de citrouille et qu'elle le lança sur Hermione. La Grande Salle qui était trop bruyante arrêta toute activités et tous les élèves portèrent leurs attention sur la brune qui était désormais taché de jus et de la blonde qui était satisfaite de son coup.

Hermione, folle de rage serra les poings. Elle pouvait très bien utiliser un sort et faire disparaître la tâche mais s'en était trop. Un an qu'elle aimait Ron, mais ce pauvre abruti n'est pas fichu de le comprendre et préfère sortir avec une idiote. Elle fronça des sourcils et prit sa part de gâteau, ne prenant pas compte des avertissements que lui disait Harry. Mais l'idée du gâteau était puéril et elle se serait rabaissé au même niveau que Lavande. Elle finit donc par lui asséner une énorme gifle, laissant une marque rouge sur sa joue. Elle baissa sa main et s'observa, choquée de son geste. Elle leva les yeux et vit les éclairs que lui lançait Ron pendant que Lavande pleurait. Harry se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire et lorsque Lavande sortit en courant de la salle, suivit par Ron, il y eut un silence. Cinq longues minutes histoire de réaliser ce que Hermione venait de faire. Ils se regardèrent tous, même Drago en était choqué. Et les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle se mirent à rire tous ensemble tandis que les Serpentards ricanaient sur le sort de la blonde.

Après s'être fait enlevé 50 points de sa maison dû a la gifle qu'elle avait donné, la brune sortit de la Grande Salle suivit de près par Ginny et Harry, tandis qu'à quelques mètres, Pansy, Blaise et Drago se levaient pour sortir. Ron était adossé à un mur et lorsqu'il vit la brune, il s'approcha d'elle en furie.

- Ça va pas de la gifler très fort ? Elle aurait pu se décrocher la mâchoire !

- Arrête d'en rajouter une couche, c'était qu'une gifle Ronald !

- Qu'une gifle ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu pouvais pas juste fermer ta gueule et l'accepter ?

- Jeune gens calmez vous !

Une voix clair mais dur à la fois, le roux et la brune se tournèrent vers le professeur Chairman qui était suivit de près par le professeur Flitwick. Monsieur Chairman avait les sourcils froncés, ses yeux vert tournant dans un marron plutôt clair posé sur les deux élèves. Il avait les poings serré et ses cheveux bruns qui étaient relevé mais surtout ébouriffé par sa main qu'il a du laisser glisser dessus était pire que ceux d'Harry. Ses traits étaient fins mais on pouvait apperçevoir la fatigue dessus, ses fine lèvres étaient cependant pincés. Ron lui adressa un regard noir lorsqu'une blonde arriva telle une furie et gifla Hermione. Lavande venait de revenir, heureuse de son acte, sous les yeux de tous les élèves de la Grande Salle. De ses bras musclés, le professeur Chairman attrapa les poignets de la jeune Brown et l'emmena à l'extérieur, suivit de près par Ron qui fini par se retourner, disant la phrase qu'Hermione redoutait.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Il partit sous ses mots, suivant le professeur Chairman qui tentait de calmer Lavande. La jeune Granger observait la scène avec les yeux dans le vide. Les élèves reprirent leurs activités tandis que la brunette prit ses affaires et sortit hors de la pièce. Pansy se leva suivit de Blaise et ils allèrent à sa rencontre, suivant Harry et Ginny qui enjambaient le pas. En effet, ils étaient assez soudés. Ils étaient devenus amis en sixième année, grâce à un projet que le professeur Rogue avait mit en place. Hermione s'était disputée avec Malefoy et pour éviter ce massacre, le professeur les avaient séparés pour refaire des binômes.

La Lionne s'était retrouvée alors avec Pansy, tandis qu'Harry était avec Blaise et Ron avec Théo. Leur projet durait deux mois, et c'est chaque vendredi et mardi après-midi qu'ils devaient travaillée ensemble. C'était plus facile avec Théo et Harry puisqu'il partageait la même passion : le Quidditch tandis que Ron rafollait des chocogrenouille et que Théo en avait un tas, c'est ainsi, en faisant des échanges qu'ils devinrent amis. Ce fut plus difficile avec Hermione et Pansy qui ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Mais lorsque la jeune Parkinson avait rompu Malefoy, elle ne s'en était pas remise et Hermione l'avait consolé, pendant une journée entière..

- Hermione, il ne le pensait pas tu...

- Si il le pensait ! Un an que je l'aime, il est même pas fichu de le prendre en compte. Parce que oui, monsieur le sait, mais il est trop occupé à se rouler des patins avec cette...

- Catin ? dirent les deux Serpentard présent.

- Voilà, je l'aurai pas mieux dit tien !

- Il ne le pensait pas, vous êtes meilleurs amis 'Mione ! Et je suis sûre que vous allez vous reparlez...

Erreur.  
Pansy à parlée trop vite, le mois de Décembre venait de débuter, Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient toujours pas. En effet, la brune restait avec ses amis, tandis que Ron préférait rester avec Lavande... tous les jours. 

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de transition, je sais qu'ils sont cours, mais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, ils vont vite s'allonger ! **  
**Laissez moi votre avis ! **

**RAR : **

**Guest 1 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas continuer de lire!**

**Guest 2 : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... ;) Je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**KeiraBoo : Oui, je compte augmenter la longueur au fur et à mesure ! Et merci :)**

**Philou : Alors merci énormément pour ta review, franchement j'avais oubliée, j'avais pensée qu'a moi qui voyait comment était le professeur et comment ils étaient devenus amis ! Merci pour ta remarque, sinon j'aurai pas fais attention x) **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Prise de conscience

A/N : Je suis de retour ! Et on est en vacances! On est le 24 donc je vais poster un chapitre dans chaque fanfiction que j'ai publiée, suivez bien ! On est le reveillon de Noël, et comme je ne compte rien poster avant le 28, Joyeux Noël à tous et profitez bien !  
Voilà le chapitre que j'ai fais rapidement, soit, mais bon..

Rating : T  
Disclaimer : JKR, mais l'histoire est mienne.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Prise de conscience.**

Vingt-et-une heure sonna, et Hermione était dans le Hall, postée à côté du mur. Elle remit bien son insigne de préfète en chef et attendit la personne avec qui elle allait faire la ronde ce soir-là. La jeune femme s'étira un instant lorsque Pansy Parkinson arriva, vêtue de son uniforme de Serpentard.

Hermione sourit grandement, heureuse de voir son amie et elle s'approcha d'elle. Pansy l'observa longuement avant de demander.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, pourquoi ça ?

- Rien, je voulais juste savoir. Tu sais que tu es toujours l'objet de discussion des élèves ?

- Je sais, souffla la brunette, en enjambant le pas. J'espère juste qu'un événement va apparaître pour que tout le monde arrête de me regarder avec attention.

- Chez nous aussi on en parle souvent, mais Drake les coupent toujours. Il déteste que..

- Qu'on parle de moi quand il est présent, je sais. Après tout je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe pour lui, murmura Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Et je suis désolée Hermione de t'avoir insultée de la sorte pendant ces cinq années ! Je sais je me suis excusée trop souvent mais je me le reproche... Tout ça à force de convoiter des Gryffondor je deviens trop gentille. Salazard, viens moi en aide ! s'écria Pansy, d'un air faussement dramatique en levant les mains vers le ciel.

Hermione éclata de rire, attirant le regard des tableaux sur elle. Elle s'excusa doucement et elles repartirent dans leurs rondes. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi les trois amis proche de Drago étaient désormais amis avec le Trio D'Or. Et eux seuls connaissaient la raison mais ne voulait point leurs dires. Tout avait commencé à cause d'une retenue collective. Le professeur Rogue avait séparé la retenue en plusieurs groupes, et le trio d'Or s'était retrouvé avec Blaise, Pansy et Théodore.. Sans Drago pour le plaisir des Gryffondors. Tout en devant récurer les chaudrons, ils avaient apprit à se connaître et voilà comment ces derniers se côtoient souvent.

Hermione tourna vers un couloir, accompagné de Pansy et ces dernières continuaient leurs discussions.

- Dis-moi Hermione, tu l'aimes vraiment Ron ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que oui, quand il raconte ses blagues, ou qu'il est maladroit il est mignon. Mais depuis quatre mois, quand je le vois mon cœur battait plus aussi vite qu'avant. Je sais pas.

- Peut-être que tu n'as rien ressentis tout compte fait. Tout le monde croit que tu finiras avec Ron et que vous aurez trois enfants. Peut-être que inconsciemment tu as suivis les dires des autres et que tu essayes de planifier ainsi. Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout la démarche à faire.

- Et puis avec les événements dernièrement, je veux juste retrouver mon meilleur ami. Pas celui que j'aime ou j'aimais, reprit la brunette en soupirant.

Pansy acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes terminèrent leurs rondes. Hermione partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondor pour aller dormir tandis que Pansy, pensive, entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, où seulement Théodore Blaise et Drago ne dormait pas. Ils étaient assit sur un canapé tandis que Drago était assit sur son fauteuil préféré. Pansy s'assit à côté de Blaise et posa sa tête sur son épaule en soufflant.

- Alors cette ronde Pansy ?

- Pas trop mal, j'ai bien ris avec Hermione.

- Hermione huh, et elle va bien ? demanda Théodore tandis que le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour en écoutant le prénom de cette Gryffondor.

- Bien, on a discuté et enfaite elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de Weasley fils. Elle veut juste que son meilleur ami revienne.

- Ah oui ? Et quand est-ce qu'elle va comprendre que personne ne veut d'elle ? demanda rhétoriquement Drago, en lançant son journal sur la table basse.

- Jamais, puisque Hermione est très belle. Et je sais que tu le penses Drake.

- Comment ça tu le sais ? demanda le jeune héritier Malefoy, en se redressant mieux sur son fauteuil.

- Parfois, quand on donne du chocolat à Blaise, on peut récolter plusieurs informations. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les garçons.

- Je t'avais dit de pas le répéter putain Blaise ! s'exclama Drago, observant la brune aller dans ses dortoirs.

- Au moins tu le nies pas, Hermione est carrément canon.

- Arrête de me parler d'elle. J'ai juste dis qu'elle est devenue belle et qu'elle avait changée. C'est tout.

Le blond se leva et partit dans ses dortoirs sous les rires de ses deux meilleurs amis qui partirent dormir également. Le lendemain, le prince de Serpentard se leva pour aller petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme partit donc dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Pansy et s'assit en milieu de table, non sans laisser un regard sur la table des Gryffondor où Hermione y était déjà, entrain de lire son livre. Le blond ricana et s'assit donc, se servant son petit-déjeuner quand le professeur McGonagall monta sur l'estrade, à la place du professeur Dumbledore.

- Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît écoutez-moi. Dans moins de deux semaines aura lieu le bal des dernières années. Il se déroulera la veille des vacances. Le thème sera décidé par nos préfets en chef. Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger, je voudrais les idées sur un parchemin et dans deux jours s'il vous plaît. Le couvre-feu pour les premières années au troisièmes années et de 22heures, ceux des quatrièmes années au sixième années 23heures et les dernières années auront un couvre-feu de une heure de matin. Tenue de soirée exigée. Le professeur McGonagall fit une pause et sous les applaudissements des élèves, elle descendit de l'estrade et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Hermione leva le regard vers la table des Serpentard où Drago la regardait déjà. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la belle brune du le rompre à cause des exclamations de Ginny qui l'appelait pour la cinquième fois. La jeune femme sourit à sa meilleure amie et elle reprit son déjeuner, fermant son livre par la suite. Elle ramassa ses affaires et les rangea dans sa besace, sortant de la Grande Salle. Personne ne comprit lorsque tous les Gryffondor tournèrent la tête et virent Ron avec Lavande, plus amoureux que jamais.

Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, suivit par quelqu'un sans qu'elle ne sache qui. Elle arriva au bout d'un couloir et tourna à ce dernier, qui était vide. Elle se colla au mur et respira doucement tout en secouant la tête. Elle voulait juste retrouver son meilleur ami. Comment osait-il foutre en l'air sept ans d'amitiés. La belle brune soupira et laissa son sac tombé le long de son épaule pour rejoindre le sol. Elle se redressa mieux et vit deux pieds d'homme en face des siens. Elle releva la tête et rencontra deux yeux d'une couleur gris, voir acier. La jeune femme reconnu Malefoy et souffla.

- Que me veux-tu Malefoy ?

- Rien, je voulais juste te voir pleurer.

- Je ne pleure pas comme tu peux le voir donc tu peux partir.

- C'est vrai que tu n'aimes plus la Belette ? demanda-t-il, se collant au mur à côté d'elle également.

- De un, c'est Ron, de deux je ne sais pas, de trois qui t'a dis ça ?

- Personne, simple curiosité… il murmura, en fermant les yeux.

La brune releva les yeux vers lui, tournant sa tête vers sa gauche. Elle vit le Prince de Serpentard fermer les yeux, et ses traits s'étaient totalement détendu. Il avait l'air calme, paisible. Il n'y avait pas ce sourire sarcastique à longueur de journée, ni son regard charmeur et ses gestes a en faire tomber plus d'une. La brune secoua la tête et voulu approcher son pouce de la joue du blond mais ce dernier attrapa sa main dans la volée, ouvrant les yeux.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Hermione, en fermant les paupières une fois.

- Tu le sais, mais tu te refuses de te l'avouer.

Le blond esquissa un fin sourire et partit jusqu'au bout du couloir, tournant à gauche, y laissant son parfum enivrant le long de ce couloir. La brune posa une main sur son front et répéta dans sa tête la phrase du blond, qui la laissait toute retournée.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre ! Passez de bonne vacances on se donne rendez-vous le 27-28 ! Laissez des reviews si possible s'il vous plaît.. Bisous ! **  
**Frashers.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Amortentia

**A/N : VEUILLEZ M'EXCUSEZ MDRRRRR JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE ! Je devais le poster le 28 Décembre, mais à cause des fêtes de fin d'années et le temps que je n'ai pas eu, j'ai pas pu. En plus de la reprise là.. -_- n'en parlons pas. Bref, voilà le chapitre 5, il est court je crois j'ai fais de mon mieux. Bisous bisous ! **

**RAR : **

**Dedel03 : Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée pour le retard... vraiment ! **

**mama : Aw c'est trop adorable merci beaucoup ! Bah c'est plus basée sur du Dramione et vue que c'est mon pairing préférée, c'est peu probable ce que tu me demande là x) **

**Philou : Trop petit oui x) **

**Feltonista : Merci beaucoup, oui au début je voulais le faire mais ça faisait trop clichés "Dramione qui sont préfets et il n'y a qu'une salle de bain pour les deux" j'ai voulue changée un peu ! Merci encore :) **

**Rating : T**  
**Disclaimer : JKR, mais l'histoire est mienne dont un personnage que j'ai inventé. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Amortentia.**

C'est en se réveillant que le blond sentit une douleur à la tête. Il fronça des sourcils et vit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il tourna ensuite la tête et rencontra le visage de Blaise ainsi que de Théodore, sur son lit. Qu'avait-ils encore fait ? Il se rappela alors la petite soirée de dimanche soir et il poussa un grognement. Il les réveilla d'un geste vif et partit se doucher avant de s'habiller et de ne partir en direction de son cours de potion, ne désirant pas manger ce matin. Il toqua à la porte et entra ensuite, dévoilant un Professeur Rogue pensif. Le professeur haussa un sourcil et fini par lui demander.

- Que me vaux ta présence matinale ? On a cours dans seulement une demi-heure.

- J'ai trop bu hier, n'aurais-tu pas une potion contre le mal de tête ? Je ne me vois pas supporter les Gryffondor aujourd'hui.

Le professeur de potions acquiesça et partit vers son placard pour en sortir plusieurs fiole. Il lui tendit une et le blond la but d'une traite. Il fit une grimace laissant désiré et le remercia du regard avant de sortir, attendant Pansy et Blaise qui arrivaient en riant. Le jeune homme fit comme si de rien était et plongea les mains dans ses poches.

- Pourquoi vous gloussez comme des Poufsouffles ?

- Tu as raté, quelque chose.. Dit Blaise, entre deux rires.

- Partagez donc moi la blague non ?

- C'est.. Hermione, rit Pansy, en s'essuyant les yeux d'où deux trois larmes coulaient. Brown a tacheté son livre et Hermione s'est énervée. Elle l'a fait lévitée tellement elle en avait marre et.. Lavande à finit par écraser Astoria Greengrass. Résultat, c'est la guerre, Hermione est collé ce soir jusqu'à vendredi.

Blaise éclata de rire tandis que les élèves arrivèrent. Le blond fronça des sourcils en ayant entendu la sentence de la jeune Gryffondor et il sourit en coin. Le professeur Rogue les fit entrer a 9h30 pile et ils se mirent tous debout, autour de plusieurs chaudrons. Le jeune blond regarda Hermione du coin de l'oeil qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur, essayant de capter ce qu'allait être le contenu du cours.

- Bonjour à tous, nous allons étudier l'Armortentia. Quelqu'un peut me dire comment on peut l'identifier.. Mise à part Miss Granger ?

La brune se résigna et laissa son bras le long de son corps. Personne ne leva le doigt et le professeur soupira avant d'autoriser la jeune femme à parler.

- L'Armortentia est la plus puissante des potions d'amour. Elle peut être identifiée grâce à sa couleur nacrée, sa vapeur qui sélève en spirales et l'odeur attirante qu'elle dégage, différente pour chacun.

- Très bien. Quelqu'un peut me dire qu'elle genre d'odeur il sent ? Un volontaire ?

Personne ne leva le doigt et le professeur de potions fini par désigner un élève au hasard. Il fit signe à Potter d'avancer. Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive et se mit au dessus d'un chaudron déjà préparé sous les regards amusés des Serpentards.

- Dit nous ce que vous sentez, Potter.

- Je sens.. De la tarte à la mélasse.. Du bois des manches à balais et un arôme de fleur que j'ai déjà senti quelque part... Au Terrier il me semble.

- Bah alors Potter, on est amoureux des fils Weasley maintenant ? rit sarcastiquement Malefoy, sous les rires de ses camarades Serpentard.

- Arrêtez de rire et venez le faire également Monsieur Malefoy.

- Pardon ? s'écria Drago, en ayant perdu son sourire. Il vit le regard foudroyant de son parrain et il soupira, tandis que Ron riait. Le professeur prit son livre et lui donna un coup sur le dos de la tête et le rouquin se calma, sous les rires des autres élèves. Tous se tûrent alors, devant le prince de Serpentard qui était au dessus du chaudron.

- Je ne sens rien.

- Arrêter de mentir et dîtes moi ce que vous sentez.

- Je sens... Une odeur de vieux livre... du parfum pour femme et l'odeur de pain grillé..

- Heureusement que c'est l'odeur d'un parfum pour femme, t'imagines Dray qui s'entiches un homme genre Poufsouffle ? rit Blaise, reçevant un coup sur la tête de Théodore et Harry qui secouaient la tête, désemparés.

Le blond s'arrêta et lorsque la cloche sonna, il rangea son sac et partit en direction de son dortoir en vitesse, sous les regards aguicheur des filles de Septième années qui se demandaient quelle personne le Prince de Serpentard aimait. Hermione quant à elle discuta rapidement avec Blaise et partit en direction du parc pour aller lire sur un banc. Les cours étaient terminé pour ce samedi matin. Théodore finit par suivre Drago dans le dortoir et Blaise arriva dix minutes plus tard, avec un sandwich de la Grande Salle.

- Parfois j'ai envie de t'associer à Ron.

- M'associe pas à un roux, on est peut-être ami mais je suis pas comme lui. Je suis beau, intelligent, sexy... 

- La ferme Blaise, tu me déconcentres, marmonna Drago, en faisant les cent pas.

- Sur quoi ? demanda Blaise au blond.

- Il cherche un moyen de savoir qui est la fille qu'il aime mais qu'il ignore.

- Pourquoi on demande pas a Hermione ? Pendant que Drago prend la liste des élèves du château qu'il a pour son devoir de préfets, on raye petit à petit celle qui n'a pas le parfum que tu recherches. Non ? proposa Blaise, en croquant dans son sandwich.

- Bonne idée Blaise. Tu sais où est Hermione ?

- Oh ! Doucement, on va pas aller voir Granger, et à cette heure-ci elle doit être entrain de se mordre la lèvre inférieur tout en lisant dans la Bibliothèque, la place à côté de la grande fenêtre.

- Comment tu sais tout ça Dray ? demand Théodore, en souriant énigmatiquement. Il regarda le blond qui se mit a rosirent des joues et ce dernier secoua la tête.

- J'en sais rien, j'ai juste émis une hypothèse. Bref, Théodore vas-y, Blaise sera trop con et va pas être subtil avec la Miss Je sais Tout.

- Attends Drago, c'est quel parfum ? Enfin quel odeur ?

- Jasmin, murmura-t-il en frissonnant légèrement sous les regards incompris de ses meilleurs amis.

- Elle est dans le parc, entrain de lire un livre, je l'ai laissée sur un banc, soupira Blaise en se levant, ayant fini son sandwich. Vas-y Théo, on t'attend devant la grande fenêtre qui mène au parc et quand t'a fini avec quelques informations, tu viens.

Le brun gromela et acquiesça, avant d'attraper sa baguette et de sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard, en direction du parc. Blaise se posta devant la fenêtre principale et regarda de là-haut, suivit de Drago qui fronçait toujours des sourcils. Théodore arriva à côté d'Hermione et la salua tandis qu'elle lui sourit grandement.

- Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite Théo ? sourit Hermione, en rangeant son livre tandis qu'elle sortait son parchemin, pour le relire.

- Rien, je passais par là et quand je t'ai vu je me suis dis : pourquoi ne pas la rejoindre ? Dit moi Hermione, tu connaîtrais pas une fille qui porte du parfum dans ta salle commune ?

- C'est par rapport à Malefoy c'est ça ? Le brun ecarquilla des yeux et elle rit légèrement, j'ai compris rapidement, il veut savoir qui est la personne qu'il aime sans savoir qui c'est hein ? Eh bien tout le monde porte du parfum, surtout Lavande Brown, elle est en septième année et Parvati Patil. Mais quel odeur voudrais-tu savoir ?

- Il m'a dit que c'était du...

Il fut coupé par un cri de la jeune femme à ses côtés qui sentit un vent énorme souffler sur eux tandis que le ciel devenait gris et que la pluie se mit à tomber. Ils courrurent vers le Hall, essouflés après avoir légèrement rit et la jeune femme regarda sa montre.

- Je dois allez voir le professeur Dumbledore, histoire de préfets, encore. On se voit plus tard ! La jeune femme lui sourit et tourna à un couloir, croisant alors Blaise et Malefoy tandis que Théodore était à quelques pas derrière elle.

- Malefoy, on est convoqué dans deux minutes, si j'étais à ta place, je me dépêcherai.

Le blonde l'imita quand elle passa alors devant lui et il se mit à saluer ses meilleurs amis avant de suivre le chemin que la brune venait d'emprunter. Le métis se tourna vers Théodore qui avait le regard livide, avant qu'il ne lève le regard vers son camarade et qu'il dise.

- J'ai des suspiçions dès maintenant, tu ne vas pas me croire Blaise.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois savoir qui porte du Jasmin.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Laissez des reviews ça serait adorable de votre part ! xx **


End file.
